The Diary
by Cenahottie54
Summary: Trish buys a new diary and starts to write things in it. When what she writes startes to happen in real life, her life starts to change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

"The Diary" 

Trish was sitting in her hotel room writing in her diary when she was scared by a sudden knock at her door. Trish shut her diary and closed the lock. She got up and walked towards the door but before she got there, the door started to open.

"Wow. Didn't expect you to be back now." Trish said to the unseen man.

"Yah. Well, they didn't need me for the rest of the night after my match." said the unknown person.

"Well, that's great because I was starting to get lonely and needed some company." Trish said in a flirtatious voice.

"Really? I guess I came back just in time… What were you writing in that diary?" John Cena said to Trish as he walked into sight.

"Oh, Nothing important. Just things that happened today and what I dream about. Shit like that." Trish answered John.

"You can't tell me?" John said with a puppy dog face.

"Oh come on. You know that never works with me."

John kept looking at Trish with the puppy dog face just to see if he did it longer than usual if it would work with the love of his life.

"John, if you had a diary…." Trish said before John looked at her like she was crazy, "Ok, Journal. Would you want me to read it?" Trish asked.

"Trish, I'm not that kind of person. I would tell you because I love you and want to be with you. I never want to keep anything from you." John said to Trish just as loving as he could be. John lent in to give Trish a kiss but before he could Trish gave him a kiss of her own. Trish just kept going and wouldn't stop.

When Trish finally let John go, he said, "So are you going to tell me or what?"

Trish finally gave up, as she knew that he wouldn't give up unless she finally told him.

"Ok. First, today was a total drag because I was lonely and there was nothing to do but then Ashley came to visit me and we went out in the city. We walked around and looked at all the monuments. Then, we went shopping at all the really nice stores."

"Did you do anything else? John asked.

"Here, why don't you just read it." Trish told John as she handed him the diary.

John read on as Trish looked at the amazement on his face. Trish had written at least 4 pages of what she and Ashley did that day. 30 minutes later, John finished with the total of all 4 pages and looked at Trish. Trish looked at John with a question look on her face suspecting John would say what he thought about it. John just looked at her and then went in for the kiss. Trish backed away and John looked at her with sadness on his face.

"What? Mama don't wanna kiss?" John said with a sad voice.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you would tell me what you thought about my day?" Trish said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought your day was very productive." John said going in for the kiss again and this time Trish didn't back away. Trish grabbed John's neck and just started sticking her tongue down his throat.

Four Hours Later…

John and Trish finally got out of bed, both naked, walking around the hotel room together still making out after their long sex drive. John and Trish moved into the shower. That was where they always ended their sex. Trish started the shower and John jumped in with her.

Two Hours Later…

John was getting dressed as Trish was drying her hair in the bathroom. John went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"That felt good." John said to Trish as he grabbed his toothbrush.

" Yeah. It felt really good." Trish said as she kissed him on the head.

After Trish finished blow-drying her hair, the hotel phone rang. Trish ran to the phone but John beat her to it and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" John said through the receiver and then stuck his tongue out at Trish. Trish just looked at him. Then laughed at his childish acts.

"Yeah sure. Hold On," John said before he handed Trish the phone, "It's for you."

"Who is it?" Trish asked John.

"I think its Jay Reso." (Christian: for those who didn't know that.) John said to Trish as he handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Trish said into the receiver with a confused voice.

-so wat do u think about the first chapter? Uhhh that just kinda came to me when I thought of the title. If people read this and give comments I will make more chapters. Please and thank u-


	2. Chapter 2

"The Diary" 

Chapter 2

Trish walked into the restaurant looking as pretty as she could be. Jay was sitting at a table waiting for her. As Trish approached the table, Jay stood up and walked to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Heyy good looking." Jay said to Trish. Trish just looked at him and said back to him, "Heyy Sexy!"

Everytime Jay and Trish got together; they would greet each other with those comments. Trish and Jay have been friends since they were in diapers. When Trish went into the wrestling business after her fitness-modeling career kicked off, Jay went along with her. But now, Jay was in TNA as the NWA WorldHeavyweight Champion and Trish was still in the WWE as the former 6-time WWE Women's Champion.

"How have you been?" Trish asked her longtime friend.

"I've been great ever since I signed the TNA contract. When I became NWA World Heavyweight Champion, my life changed forever. WWE never would have made me World Heavyweight Champion. I bet you Vince would have said that I was too small to be a World Heavyweight Champion but look at Rey. I mean he is World Heavyweight Champion and he is smaller than I am. Oh well, what can we do now?" Jay finally finished his angry statement.

"Wow, I guess you are having better luck in TNA. Maybe I should come to TNA." Trish stated.

"NOOOO! Don't! You are doing amazing in the WWE and TNA doesn't have a Women's division well the females aren't all that good wrestlers except Gail Kim but she barely wrestles. Trust me. TNA is good for male wrestlers but not for female wrestlers because they use them for different things instead of wrestling." Jay told Trish.

"Ok then. I was only being sarcastic. I love the WWE and I wouldn't want to leave because I would be leaving John and I wouldn't want to do that." Trish said.

"So that's why John answered your hotel room phone. You guys are dating aren't you?" asked Jay.

"Yeah. It's been great. He really loves me and I love him as much. He's a great guy." Trish said complementing her boyfriend.

"Wow. Well my wife and I are amazing if I might add. Besides the part when Abyss and James Mitchell stalked my wife when I was filming my movie. That was a really scary feeling for her. Not having me there to protect her. We didn't expect that to happen." Jay said in disappointment.

"Are you guys ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"Yes of course." Trish said.

Later that night…

Trish and John were grinding on the dance floor as Christian and his wife were doing the same. As soon as the song was over, Trish and John went to the bar to get a few drinks.

"This is really fun. I'm glad we got to come out together. Good thing there isn't any work tomorrow." Trish said.

"Yeah but we do have to leave our next destination in the morning. But we don't have to leave til 12:00 so we can sleep for a while." John told Trish.

"I knew that." Trish said aggravated.

"Are you ok Trish?" John asked suspicious.

"IM FINE!" Trish yelled.

"I think we better get you back to the hotel. I will run to the drug store on the way." John said nervously.

"Why would we need to run to the drug store?" Trish asked John with a look of worry now coming to her face.

"Don't ask questions. I'll tell you in the car but not in here." John had answered her. Trish wondered if what she wrote in her diary was coming true…

Trish looks back to the day before…

"Dear Diary," Trish started to write, "John just read my diary entry for early in the day. But I'm not letting him read this. I want to have John's baby. I know that is kind of sudden but he is an amazing guy and I think it would be kind of nice to have him as my husband and as my children's father," Trish continued, "Jay called today. I am meeting him at a restaurant to have dinner and to catch up with each other. I'm really glad he called. Ever since he left for TNA, I have kind of been lonely backstage except when my other friends are there. But when Jay was there, I just felt whole. We had so many inside jokes with each other backstage that we would do them everytime we ran into each other backstage. I miss those days. Well, I have to go get ready for my little "date" with Jay. Write to you tomorrow.

Love,

Trish"

"Oh, god. John, did you use a condom today?" Trish asked John thinking that she might be pregnant.

"Ummmm, yeah I think so. I will check to see if there is one in the trash when we get home." John answered as they were leaving the club.

"But don't the maids come into all the rooms and get the trash everyday?" Trish asked.

"Oh shit. They do, don't they?" John said with frustration suddenly entering his voice.

"Yeah, they do. Do you think you can try and remember if you used one or not?" Trish said suddenly overcome with nervousness.

"I don't think I did. I remember that I didn't have any left now. I'm really sorry babe." John said

"That's ok but I think I'm pregnant," Trish said, "Can we go to the drug store now so I can buy a preturnaty test?"

"Yeah, there's the car right there." John said as he pointed to their black Chevy.

"Ok, good because I need to check now. I have mostly all the symptoms and I wrote it in my…" Trish stopped as she almost revealed what she had written in her diary.

"You wrote what in your what?" John asked.

"Oh nothing. I just told Ashley that I wanted you to be my children's father. But, I didn't know it was going to happen this fast." Trish said.

"You want me to be your children's father?" John asked with a touch of appreciation for this woman who he loved so much.

"Yeah and I guess its happening now." Trish said. I wonder why this is happening already and I just wrote it in my diary this afternoon. Trish thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Diary"

Chapter 3

After Trish and John went to the pharmacy, they headed straight for their hotel.

"Oh, I hope that what I think is happening happens." Trish said.

"Are you saying that you don't want a child?" John asked.

"No, it is just way to early in our relationship to have a kid. I truly was waiting for when we got married, if we got married." Trish said.

"Oh, well you are going to be surprised when we get back to the hotel room." John told Trish in hopes that she would be surprised.

"What? I don't like surprises that much. Why can't you tell me now?" Trish asked.

"Because it's a surprise. I want you to be surprised. That's the whole point of surprises." John told Trish as if she didn't know that already.

"Ok. Fine I'll wait." Trish said.

Trish and John arrived at the hotel. They quickly parked in a parking spot and ran up to their hotel room. Trish grabbed the box from John's hands and ran into the bathroom. John was waiting while Trish was reading the directions on the box. Trish later came out of the bathroom with the test in her hands waiting for it to read pregnant or not pregnant. But when she looked at John, candles and flowers surrounded him on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Trish, will you marry me?" John asked with a heart of gold and love in every word.

"Oh John. Of course. Why wouldn't I? I love you." Trish told John with love in every word as well.

"I love you too." John responded.

"John, the test is positive." Trish said interrupting the beautiful moment John had created.

"Really? My god. Everything you wanted in one day. That's amazing." John said.

"Yeah. And I'm glad its with you." Trish said before kissing John on the lips.


End file.
